marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack O'Lantern (Daniel Berkhart/Maguire Beck, Watcher Datafile)
JACK O’LANTERN Daniel Berkhart/Maguire “Terry” Beck secret Danny Berkhart was paid by J.J.J. to make Spidey think he was the ghost of the first Mysterio, who was faking his death at the time. After Berkhart was jailed, Jameson abandoned him, leading to Berkhart resenting Jameson. When Norman Osborn returned, an enigmatic Jack O' Lantern appeared, calling himself Mad Jack. He seemed to have a grudge with J.J.J., and saved Spider-Man's life after having him defeated. Mad Jack's cat, Maguire, was very well-trained, obeyed Jack's every command. Jack beat Jameson to a pulp and blackmailed him into selling the Bugle to Osborn. When Osborn attempted to pay him for his services, Jack rejecting payment saying he did it for pleasure. Mad Jack would eventually turn out to be Daniel Berkhart, working with Maguire Beck (cousin to the original Mysterio), who provided tech support. Both had been tutored by Quentin Beck in his illusionist arts, and both took turns using the Mad Jack. Maguire was rarely in the costume, preferring to stay behind the scenes instead. For the riskiest assignments, they would send an android (with Berkhart's face) out in the costume. Berkhart's cat, also named Maguire, was very well-trained and obeyed his every command. Mad Jack and a new Mysterio, would later torment Spidey, J.J.J., Daredevil, and Just A Guy Named Joe. During these transgressions, it was revealed that Maguire had become the solo Jack O' Lantern, while Danny Berkhart assumed Mysterio's legacy and became Quentin Beck's heir, reassuming his position as the second Mysterio. Maguire was captured as Mad Jack, while Berkhart escaped with his cat. He apparently also sold a spare Mysterio costume to the Kingpin, who in turn sold it to Francis Klum. Berkhart later would battle Klum for the right to be called Mysterio, even though he was the one who sold the costume originally. Affiliations Solo D4, Buddy D8, Team D6 Distinctions Actually Two People Working in Unison, “Mad Jack”, Trained by Mysterio Power Sets HALLOWEEN-THEMED ARSENAL Comm D8, Enhanced Reflexes D8, Mind Control D8, Subsonic Flight D8, Superhuman Durability D10, Weapon D8 SFX: Air Supply. Spend a doom die to ignore stress, trauma, or complications from airborne poisons, -toxins, or lack of breathable air. SFX: Flight Platform. When performing flight-related stunts, add a D6 or step up your stunt die. SFX: Gas Gloves. When inflicting an Anesthetic, Hallucinogenic, or Obscuring complication on a target, add a D6 and step up the effect die. SFX: Multipower. Add more than one Halloween-Themed Arsenal power die to a pool. Step back each Halloween-Themed Arsenal power die in that pool once for each die beyond the first. SFX: Pumpkin Bombs. Against a single target, step up or double a Weapons die. Remove the highest rolling die and use three dice for the total. Limit: Gear. Shutdown a Halloween-Themed Arsenal power to step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. Spend a doom die to recover that power. BEHIND THE CURTAIN Henchmen D8, Illusions D8 SFX: Android Double. When stressed out in a Scene, spend a doom die to reveal that it was actually an android. Jack O‘ Lantern can no longer act in the Scene but takes no trauma. SFX: Background Support. Jack O’ Lantern always uses its Buddy affiliation, even when operating seemingly alone. When working with other villains, use the Team affiliation instead. SFX: Maguire the Cat. When creating distraction-, or perception-based assets or complications, add a D6 and step up your effect die. Limit: Without A Net. Shutdown Behind the Curtain to step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. Activate an opportunity to recover, or during a transition scene. Specialties Acrobatics Expert D8, Combat Expert D8, Media Expert D8, Psych Expert D8, Tech Expert D8 Category:Datafile Category:Watcher Datafile Category:Spider-Foes